


【 El Santo Sangriento 】

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya, the lost canvas
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 1 】Honrado y trabajador, Shion vivió en una región muy pequeña adentro de las fronteras de Tíbet en el año 1887, como un pacífico e inofensivo herrero. Siempre metido sólo en sus propios asuntos, Shion vivió muy feliz y tranquilo junto a su padre, Hakurei y su querida esposa llamada Yuzuriha, a quien amó más que a sí mismo.





	【 El Santo Sangriento 】

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ser clara, para este (sólo en este) fic, me inspiré un poco en el "Black Zodiac" original de la película "Thirteen Ghosts". No les diré el fantasma de quien me basé; dejaré que ustedes lo adivinen en los comentarios ja. ¡Con Shion faltan otros diez! ¡El fic de Regulus ya está publicado por si desean leerlo!
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta mini-saga de fics sin finales felices.

P **RIMER** S **IGNO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_**S** ummary **G** eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**D** isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

" _The Lost Canvas_ " © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A** dvertencias: Muerte y tortura de personajes. | Posible OOC. | Temas fuertes.

 

* * *

  **NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**I**

_**E** l **S** anto **S** angriento_

* * *

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

 

Honrado y trabajador, Shion vivió en una región muy pequeña adentro de las fronteras de Tíbet en el año 1887, como un pacífico e inofensivo herrero. Siempre metido sólo en sus propios asuntos, Shion vivió muy feliz y tranquilo junto a su padre, Hakurei y su querida esposa llamada Yuzuriha, a quien amó más que a sí mismo.

Nunca se vio a un hombre más devoto hacia su mujer. La adoraba, la cuidaba y sobre todo la respetaba.

Todos los que le rodeaban, lo estimaban y él, haciendo gala de su templado temperamento, jamás se metió en ninguna discusión con nadie; es más, evitaba que los malos encontronazos entre sus conocidos empeoraran.

Siempre manteniendo la calma, Shion logró darles serenidad a todos los seres humanos que vivían a su alrededor. Viviendo en armonía con su entorno como un espíritu tan blanco y puro. Cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido bien pensaría que su destino era vivir tranquilo hasta su vejez. Lamentablemente eso no sería así.

La mala suerte tocó a su puerta por primera vez al cumplir recién los 23 años. Una extraña plaga de fiebre cayó sobre el pueblo ocasionando que Shion enfermase terriblemente por días junto a otros habitantes. Él trató de mantenerse firme por su familia a pesar del dolor; sin embargo se vio obligado a dejarlos por un tiempo para reunirse junto a otros infectados para no contagiar a nadie más.

Mientras se recuperaba, Shion veía con sus propios ojos a la mismísima muerte llevándose a uno por uno todos los días. Lo curioso, era que al amanecer siempre moría alguien que estuviese a su lado (derecha o izquierda); sin importar qué el enfermo no estuviese tan mal.

Aunque teniendo a tres o dos muertos por día en medio de una epidemia, nadie notó ese detalle; ni siquiera el propio Shion.

Meses después, cuando Shion milagrosamente logró recuperarse de la fiebre y salió un día normal para trabajar en un pueblo vecino; lejos de casa; su anciano padre murió de un ataque al corazón mientras trataba de defender a su nuera y a sí mismo de un grupo de ladrones que allanaron la morada.

Por la noche cuando llegó a su hogar, Shion se encontró con una carnicería que quebró por completo ese noble espíritu.

Padre y esposa, ambos asesinados. Desmembrados brutalmente. Sangre esparcida por todos lados y su amada Yuzuriha maltratada de la peor forma. Violada, abierta del estómago y lo que alguna vez fue un feto esperado con amor, estaba abandonado en la mesa del comedor cuál basura.

Perdiendo la voz y la cordura. Hundido en el dolor y la ira silenciosa, Shion no lloró ni gritó; no mostró emoción alguna. Sólo lo dejó todo como estaba y salió de casa con una sola idea en la cabeza.

Acompañado por la tenue luz de la luna y la silenciosa oscuridad; con la habilidad de un perro sabueso, Shion buscó a los responsables por los alrededores; siguiendo las huellas de sangre que se dejaron sobre la tierra al irse de su hogar.

Después de pocas horas de búsqueda, finalmente se encontró a un pequeño grupo de hombres descansando en medio del bosque.

Asechándolos en silencio, oyendo y confirmando que habían sido ellos los autores del asesinato de su familia, pues los asesinos se regodeaban de ello. Oculto en las sombras, Shion esperó hasta que estuviesen dormidos para atacarlos con una bestialidad recién adquirida que ni él sabía que podía tener. Más no le importó nada más que hacer picadillo con la carne.

Usando un hacha y toda la fuerza de la que era capaz; cortó, rebanó, mutiló y despedazó a casi todos en menos de una hora. Sólo uno de los malhechores (sin un brazo) pudo correr cobardemente hacia el pueblo ocasionando que las evidencias apuntasen hacia Shion como el culpable de todas las muertes; incluidas las de su mujer, padre e hijo nonato.

Por el cariño que los pueblerinos sentían hacia él, cinco hombres fuertes fueron necesarios para contenerlo. El ladrón, cobardemente gritó en contra suya alegando que se había vuelto loco. Pero Shion no oía más que su propia alma gritando por tomar esa repulsiva vida.

Así que sin importarle nada más que rebanar a su presa, Shion engañó a sus captores fingiendo haberse calmado; de pronto se soltó para correr y con sus propias manos apartar a todos los que protegían al bandido hasta que logró alcanzarlo y atacarlo como un animal, sacándole un ojo y arrancándole una mejilla con los dientes.

Por desgracia el asesino de su esposa no murió; los pueblerinos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para apartarlo antes de que pudiese acabar con él.

Arrastrado por las horrorizadas personas; y condenado de cuerpo completo sin derecho a juicio debido al salvajismo de las escenas que habían presenciado, Shion fue sometido, apresado de pies y manos y arrojado a un pozo vacío junto a su arma homicida.

La gente se sorprendió de que la caída no lo matase.

Una vez adentro con todos los huesos rotos, entre alaridos y juramentos de venganza, al ladrón superviviente (temblando de miedo y dolor) se le ocurrió prenderle fuego para que " _no escapase jamás_ ".

Desde entonces el hombre que una vez fue el más dichoso ser humano del planeta, esperaría silenciosamente debajo de la tierra no muy lejana a su amado hogar. Sintiendo una fría rabia silenciosa; por toda la eternidad. Hasta ser liberado otra vez.

Sólo para volver a tomar su muy anhelada venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> Otras almas que arruino...
> 
> Jejeje, soy fan de la pareja ShionxYuzuriha, sin embargo aquí lo retraté horrible. Me disculpo con los fans.
> 
> Algunos pensaran que hago esto porque yo no soy feliz y me gusta causarle infelicidad a todos los personajes que caen en mis manos... aunque parcialmente eso sea cierto jajaja, no voy a negar que me gusta el drama y los fics oscuros.
> 
> ¡RECUERDEN QUE FALTAN DIEZ! ¡Y las votaciones para elegir a su predilecto están en mi página dedicada a los fics de Saint Seiya! ¡No sean tímidos y déjenme saber a quien más desean ver sufriendo!
> 
> ¡Saludos y esperen los otros escritos que faltan! :D
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!
> 
> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
